


队长说他也想过复活节

by SilverSpring



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSpring/pseuds/SilverSpring





	1. Chapter 1

“我也想过复活节。”

Steve说出这句话的时候他们都在客厅里坐着，有一搭没一搭地闲聊。闲聊这个词本身在大厦里出现就挺诡异的，就算他们没有在超级反派的魔爪下忙着拯救世界——这可是常态了，也没有在忙着从各种反人类反社会的疯子手里拯救队友的屁股——这个队伍里有钢铁侠，而这通常意味着这也是常态——他们也有着很多自己的事情要做。武器维修，健身，瑜伽，格斗训练，扶老奶奶过马路，星际穿梭旅行，别提还有Clint心血来潮不知道从哪弄来的那一大堆狗屁团队游戏。顺带一提Tony恨死那个了——当然说恨死有点夸张了，但毕竟drama queen是写在Tony Stark的出生证明里的——但看在上帝的份儿上，他可是因为其中的某个烂透了的游戏捞了个男朋友，全世界最好的那个。所以没错，整个复仇者联盟想要一起坐下来闲聊，真的是比三波外星人同时攻打地球还要稀奇的事儿。

眼下Tony正躺在他全世界最棒的男朋友的大腿上，午后的阳光从大落地窗里洒进来，温暖又明晃晃的。不过Tony丝毫不担心这刺眼的阳光灼痛了他比星辰还要美丽的大眼睛——这可是Steve说的——Steve的一只大手正温柔地盖在Tony的脸上，挡住了一切让人难受的光亮，他的另一只手轻轻地插进Tony深棕色的卷发里，轻柔地按压他的头皮。天才又在工作室里鼓捣了一天一夜，Steve好不容易用他最爱的红酒牛肉烩饭把他哄出来，把他喂饱，再把他抱到沙发上躺下。Tony刚洗过的头发软软蓬蓬的，整个人被太阳晒得浑身遍布暖意，极其惬意地享受着美国队长的头部按摩。电视新闻里正在播放民众抢购复活节彩蛋的消息，商场里吵吵嚷嚷的，热闹极了。Steve看着那些可爱的小兔子，想到去年复活节的故事，嘴一溜说了出来。

Tony是第一个反应过来的，他一咕噜从Steve腿上爬起来，作势要走，被一双强健的手臂拦腰捞住按了回来。Bruce从报纸里抬起头，慢悠悠地喝了一口茶等着Steve的下文，Clint沉浸在五颜六色的叠叠乐里——说起来这又是哪里搞来的游戏——却也分神应了一声，Natasha只是挑了挑眉，依然气定神闲地专心给Thor涂指甲油，不过Steve觉得她已经把他切开看了个透，他就算一个字都不说她也能把他内心的那点小九九一五一十地列一整张纸。女特工微微弯起的嘴角让他打了个寒颤，移开了目光。

“绝不，Steve。你听到了吗，绝不。”Tony气愤地挣扎着，试图从铁臂里伸出手来在Steve把计划敲定前捂住他的嘴。“那身衣服我这辈子穿一次就够够的了，谢谢。”

Clint终于从叠叠乐里抬起头来，他脸上渐渐回过神的表情让Tony的危机感越来越重。好吧天杀的，他也想起来了：“铁罐去年穿的那身兔子装？”

这下连Bruce都笑了起来。Tony挫败地大叫：“不是我的主意！好吗！根本！不是！我的主意！都怪Pepper，她就是个穿高跟鞋的恶魔，你们看见她头上的角了吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

没人想回答Tony这个愚蠢的问题，因为去年的复活节真的是太棒了。Pepper不知从哪里搞来了一套兔子的装扮，紫色的带大兔耳头套的上衣，粉色的手套，戴着大门牙和红鼻子的圆框眼镜，还有配套的白色裤子。哦天呐，光是想起那条裤子Tony就发起抖来，那条天杀的裤子背后还有一个软乎乎的毛绒球。Pepper以没收Tony所有的咖啡为威胁逼他穿上那身衣服。“慈善，”Pepper说，“鉴于你太久不参加董事会，老板，你大概不知道SI的股票需要一点点刺激，而这次的慈善活动就是一个绝好的机会。”

而Tony正试图从Pepper强行脱他衣服的手里挣脱出去，他胡言乱语道：“Pepper，亲爱的，我爱你。但说真的，我们都分手那么久了，你的动作是不是不太合适了。你现在可是我的老板，我能告你性骚扰的。“

Pepper将拽下来的外套扔回Tony脸上，气呼呼地说：“乖乖自己换上全套，不然我就去叫Steve来，让他看看你是有多不情愿和他一起去和小朋友们做游戏。纯真善良的美国队长会心碎的，而你就是罪魁祸首。”

Tony动作一顿，一把将盖住头的外套扯下来。“Steve也去？”Tony假装随意地问道。

“对，”Pepper没注意到Tony突然变得小心翼翼的语气，在手里的平板上划着他的日程安排，“孩子们怎么会放弃如此和美国队长亲近的大好机会？”

是啊，谁能放弃和美国队长亲近的大好机会呢，Tony酸溜溜地想着，反正他是不会，也不是说他就真的有过机会了，随便啦。

Tony嘟嘟囔囔地换上了整个套装，布料倒是柔软又舒服，说真的，Pepper是哪里搞来的这些。他草草打量了一下自己，只是想确保他没犯下把裤子穿反之类的错误。不，他才不要欣赏自己现在到底是个什么愚蠢又可怜的模样。他一会儿可得往兜里揣一张纸条，上面写着：如果我羞愧而死，凶手是Pepper。P.S. 我爱她。或者，既然他都要死了，不如改成我爱Steve？这样Steve就能抱着他沉浸在他们还没来得及互诉衷肠就被命运强行分开的悲伤里。有点过头了，但话说回来，drama queen，出生证明。

正当Tony胡思乱想差点就在自己脑海中突然复活亲上温情脉脉抱着他流泪的美国队长的时候，美国队长突然出现了。当然，是大厦里住着的那个，而不是他脑子里正温柔地叫着他宝贝的那个。话说清楚了，这可不是在抱怨，至少他没有大声说出口不是吗。他也就敢在脑子里想想这些，在他成天泡在工作间里玩命升级机械，造新武器， 琢磨各种方法给他的队友们提供更安全的保障，顺便把自己的盔甲弄得坚固又有型的间隙，在他抬起酸痛的手臂揉揉发干的眼睛时，他曾不止一次地幻想着，美国队长能走进工作间来抚慰他。就打开工作间的门——或者不用他自己打开，Friday会帮他打开的——就这样走进来，问一句，Tony，你还好吗？也许他会把手放在他的肩膀上，甚至给他一个安慰的，朋友间的拥抱。倒不是说Tony有多么需要这个，毕竟他就算没能得到过哪怕一个真心的拥抱也活了这么多年。就只是，Steve就那么站在那里，强壮的，美好的，天神一般的Steve Rogers，他和他熔金般闪耀的头发，和那大海一样波澜壮阔的眼睛，这就是Tony需要的全部的力量，只消近距离地看上一眼，他就还能再连续工作72个小时，不管Pepper怎么抗议。

可是现实总是残酷的，大部分他们相处的时间里，每当Tony试着开个下流的玩笑活跃一下气氛，或是偶尔凑近调戏一下古板队长，总能收到一个立马退后与他拉开距离的被激怒了的Steve Rogers，看看他紧紧皱起的眉头和抿起来的嘴唇吧。不管众人说Steve有多好脾气，Tony发誓他看到Steve悄悄捏紧过拳头，配上他那副紧绷的表情，像是拼命在隐忍内心的怒气似的。Tony相当清楚，老派的忠诚的Rogers先生无法接受自己如此轻佻的花花公子行径。而要说他在他自己多年来糟糕顶透的人际关系中学会了什么，那就是见好就收，不自讨没趣。所以是的，女士们先生们，不可一世的Tony Stark的无望的暗恋。哈，真精彩，Tony自嘲般地想道。

Steve推门进来的一瞬间就僵在了原地，他几乎立马就勃起了。当Pepper满脸笑意地问他想不想和Tony一起去孤儿院做慈善的时候，他可没料到Tony会穿成这样。他知道Tony不如他强壮——当然，并不是每个人都是超级士兵，而Tony那无与伦比的聪明脑袋是多少肌肉都换不来的——但他从未如此清晰地意识到脱去盔甲的钢铁侠原来只有这么小小的一只，被包裹在柔软的卡通套装里。他看起来好可爱，像个真正的温顺的小动物一样低着头，帽子上的兔耳朵软软地耷拉了一小截。Steve只想轻轻地走近他，伸手抚摸他柔软的皮毛，把他抱到怀里。在他害怕得微微颤抖的时候把他再搂紧一些，亲亲他的耳朵。等他卸下了所有的防备，全身心地信赖他依附他，再对他做尽所有邪恶的事情，让他用那通红的泪汪汪的眼睛盯着他，带着沙哑的哭腔恳求他——

Pepper转过身来，关切地问：“Steve，你还好吗？”

“什么——哦，我——我很好，Potts小姐。”Steve慌忙将黏在Tony身上的目光调转回来，羞红了脸朝Pepper露出一个充满歉意的微笑，希望她没有注意到他盯着Tony的那些他自己都无法忍受的下流眼神。

“再叫我一次Potts小姐，我就让你也穿成这样。”Pepper朝Tony挥挥手认真地威胁道，说着眼神不自觉地溜向了Tony，然后扑哧一声笑了出来。

Steve终于找到了能看向Tony的好借口，他回过头，正好对上Tony的眼睛。那双迷人的，无邪的，让人沉醉的焦糖色的大眼睛。帽子将他的脸边边角角遮了个大半，露出来的部分几乎只有眼睛了。下巴上露出来的胡渣非但没有显出年龄的违和感，反而显得更加天真可爱了。Tony有那么一小会儿看起来手足无措，仿佛不知道自己穿成这样接下来要怎么办。他眼睛里闪过一丝羞怯的目光，快到Steve来不及捕捉。然后他像是回过神来，又变成了那个得意洋洋的臭屁精。

“Surprise！老冰棍！看看Pepper给我准备了什么——完美的兔子服，试问天底下还有谁能把这样奇怪的衣服穿得这么有型？”他在看到Steve一身整齐的制服的时候回头冲Pepper抱怨道：“为什么Steve不用穿成兔子？”

“因为我找不到这么大的兔子服。”Pepper叹了口气，再次上下打量着他，“不许噘嘴，亲爱的。转个圈，让我看看整体效果。”

Tony嘴里嘟囔着“我才没有噘嘴”之类的词，不情不愿地转了一圈。Steve，该死的四倍视力，他清晰地看见了Tony屁股后头那一小团白色的毛绒绒的东西。尾巴——上帝啊饶了他吧，一个拥有着完美翘臀还穿着剪裁合身的西服的CEO已经让人无法忍受了，钢铁侠盔甲腰部流畅的线条已经够让他分心的了，无数次睡眼惺忪穿着什么都遮不住的棉睡裤出现在厨房讨食吃的Tony已经够让他恨不得把所有精力发泄在训练室都觉得不够的了，现在再加上一个可爱的尾巴——Steve只想将他拽进没人的房间里，压倒在床上，沙发上，地板上，墙上，任何一个平面上，用舌头舔湿他的尾巴，饥渴地吮吸那柔软的绒毛，看他难耐地喘息着，在他身下扭动着，再用牙褪下他的底裤——

“Steve？”Pepper担心地又问了一句。Steve这才发现自己已经皱起了眉屏住了呼吸，双手也不自觉地握紧了拳头。老天，他必须这样做，四倍的控制力现在根本派不上一点用场。他几乎要用尽全身的力气才能保证自己不要就地侵犯Tony，而Tony——

Steve抬起头，惊讶地发现Tony正神情复杂地看着他。他疑惑地挑了挑眉，而Tony移开了目光，清了清嗓子：“队长，你不必非得这样做——我是说，如果你不愿意和我一起去，没什么大不了的。我知道Pepper很恐怖，她八成是伙同Natasha一起拿了什么小动物的生命威胁你——但你不必做任何你不喜欢的事情，好吗？”

Steve抢在Pepper开口之前说：“不，我想去，我——我想和你一起。”

Tony欲言又止地看了他一眼，仿佛还想争辩什么。不过最后他什么也没说，摆摆手先走了出去。Steve最后冲Pepper露出一个感激的笑容，跟上了Tony的脚步，试着让自己的目光落在除了那团雪白的尾巴以外的任何地方。

这将会是格外漫长的一天。


	3. Chapter 3

“我觉得你穿那身很可爱，亲爱的。”Steve温柔地笑着，亲了亲Tony捂住他的嘴的手掌心，然后在Tony想要收回手的前一秒迅速抓紧了他的手，转而贴在自己脸上眷恋地轻柔地磨蹭起来。哈，四倍敏捷加十分，Steve得意地想着。

刚刚还气急败坏大呼小叫的富豪羞红了脸，沉浸在爱人碧蓝色的眼睛里，他凑近了些想从他嘴边偷一个吻，突然间积木垮塌的声音响彻整个客厅。他吓了一跳，转过身瞪着Clint质问道：“你到底什么毛病？”

Clint一脸无辜，摊摊手表示自己真的是不小心输了这个游戏，而不是看不下去他Tony Stark可以从美国队长那里得到全世界最棒的吻。哦操，他就是故意的，Tony愿意用今晚的甜甜圈担保，看他笑倒在地毯上一副计谋得逞的样子吧。Clint，仍然是不知道作死两个字要怎么写的勇敢无畏的鹰眼侠，冲Tony邪恶地笑着说：“铁罐儿，你欲求不满的样子真可爱。”

Steve笑着搂紧了想扑过去和他厮打起来的Tony，抿嘴笑着。哦Clint，你对Tony欲求不满的样子一无所知。

“所以Steve，你是想让我们都穿成Tony去年那样吗？”Thor学着Natasha的样子像模像样地吹了吹手指甲，如此柔媚的动作居然也被他做出了粗犷感。Steve回过神来，发出一声被哽住的笑声，他用力摇摇头想将Thor穿成那样的画面晃出脑袋，老天这太超过了，谁来救救他的四倍想象力。

“不，我就是想，我们可以一起来个找彩蛋的游戏之类的。往大厦里放些巧克力糖果什么的，然后大家一起比赛寻找这些，赢的人能得到一份礼物。”Steve试着将这描述得吸引人一些，好让这群——好吧，这两个——三岁的孩童感兴趣。

“所以，”Tony终于放弃了挠花Clint的蠢脸的意图，重新靠坐在了Steve的身边，“你的意思是，你想要我们几个——一个超级士兵，一个北欧天神，一个可以变身的巨人，两个当今世界最令人闻风丧胆的特工，外加一个Tony Stark——一起玩一个儿童寻宝游戏？”

“不错的提议。”Clint干巴巴地附和道，“我从客厅拐着弯的通风管道里都能一眼看到是铁罐在厨房偷了我的小甜饼，这游戏都不用三分钟就结束了。说真的，队长。”

“这样啊，”Steve在Tony开口辩驳前低下了头，“好——好的，没关系，我只是——”

Tony听出他语气里的失落，他靠得更近了些，将一只手放在Steve手上轻轻摩挲着。“只是什么，亲爱的？”

Steve攥紧了Tony的手，犹豫了一下，低声说道：“我——我从没玩过这个游戏。你们知道的，我小的时候整个国家的物资都很紧缺，而且我们也没有多余的钱买糖果。我的母亲很爱吃甜食，我——我一直想着等战争结束，我要和她玩一次这个游戏，给她买一堆糖果，巧克力，甜饼干，但——”

Bruce不舒服地在椅子里扭动了一下，Thor看上去也很难过，Tony在握紧Steve的手和半小时内第三次真心实意地想要攻击Clint之间疯狂摇摆着，而Clint满脸愧疚的表情昭示着他已经知道他成了美国人民的罪人，他要被挂在复仇者大厦外边示众了，还是在Natasha把他的指甲一个个地拔下来之后。而Natasha手里一下一下地抛接着指甲刀，阴恻恻地盯着他的眼神表明了她确实想要如此的愿望。

“我想玩这个！我们来玩这个！”Clint迅速起身，拖拽过Thor还在晾着指甲油的手，无视了他的警告。“（油漆未干，”Thor认真地说。）“哦，别管了伙计。我们现在就准备起来，捎我一程。“然后他对着众人说：”我和Thor去买小甜饼，和糖果，和巧克力，和世面上所能见到的一切甜的零食来，你们准备彩蛋。”

“不，你们不用为了我——”Steve不好意思地阻止道，他觉得有些难为情。但他对上了Tony柔软的关切的目光，Natasha也靠过来安慰似的拍了拍他的肩膀。

Clint在冲出门之前丢下一句：“队长，谢谢了，行行好，这是为了我。”

 

当Clint和Thor抱着和他们一边高的糖果山回大厦的时候，Steve，Bruce和Natasha正在画彩蛋，厨房的大餐桌上五颜六色的颜料被堆得七零八落的，各种蘸着颜料的刷子将餐桌几乎变成了波洛克的新作。而Tony正在画Steve，字面意义上的。他手边堆了好几个画毁了的蛋，看样子他终于找到了最佳的上色底板——美国队长的脸。

“Tony，不要闹了。”Steve宠溺地第一百零八次抓住Tony往他脸上涂颜料的手，想把注意力集中在手里的蛋上。他正试着在不对称的弧面上画一个正圆。听起来是相当困难的任务，但他在绘画方面有双公认的巧手，这难不倒他，只要他的男朋友不在一边捣乱帮倒忙的话——停止拿笔刷在他脸上乱画，以及停止朝他的耳朵吹气。

另一边Natasha正忙着给她手上那颗精巧的彩蛋画上钢灰色的腰带，而Bruce在他手里那个个头大比其它大得多的蛋上涂完了最后一笔绿色。桌上放着三个已经画好了的蛋，一个黄色，一个紫色，一个金红色。

“队长，我知道你最爱的是铁罐，他没准儿也有好些下流的招数能逼你把钢铁侠蛋画得这么精美，但这差别待遇是不是太大了些？”Clint放下手里的大包小包，拿起鹰眼蛋仔细端详着。平心而论这是颗还不错的蛋，能看出来上半部分的紫色上衣，还有和护臂分开的皮手套，是颗完成度相当高的复活节彩蛋了。但评评理，那颗雄赳赳地挺着肚子站在一边的金红色的蛋身上那些流畅的线条，饱满的色彩，细致的纹路，特别是胸口和手甲的位置粘上去的浅蓝色的小圆纽扣，简直就是艺术品。

队长偏心，就是队长偏心。

“额… 你那颗是Nat画的。”Bruce摘下眼镜擦了擦镜片上粘上去的颜料，充满同情地告诉Clint。

Clint慌忙逃脱Natasha大腿绞杀的时候Tony再次试图在Steve脸颊上画上一个亮蓝色的反应堆，这次他成功了。

 

事实证明，第一届复仇者联盟的复活节彩蛋寻宝游戏变成一场失控的未成年人斗殴只需要十五分钟。规则其实很简单，所有的彩蛋都被藏在公共层——不可以藏到楼下的工作区和楼上的休息区，不可以藏在只有一个人能打开的钢铁侠盔甲里，或者只有Thor能拿起来的雷神之锤守护的地方，以及，绝不，Stark，绝不可以藏在你自己的裤兜里，我们都知道那样的话队长就肉眼可见的大幅领先了——最先找齐最多彩蛋的人获胜，而在寻找彩蛋的过程中也需要尽可能多地收集糖果，以防出现彩蛋数目的平手。在奖项——整整三个月的电影之夜挑片权，剩下的人不许有任何异议，且除非复仇者警报响起否则必须全员一起从头看到尾，不许迟到早退——宣布的下一秒，众人就以复仇者出任务的速度四散开来。也许大家对自己挑片并没有太大的热情，但万一Thor，或者Natasha赢了，那整整三个月他们都要被逼着看那些甜腻到让人有些恶心的兄友弟恭的家庭片（甚至有一部分是爱情片，说真的，神域人的道德观到底是怎么回事，还是只有他们奥丁家是这样），或者那些充满着变态杀手异于常人的可怕脑回路的悬疑片。你根本说不清楚哪一种更糟糕。

一共六个彩蛋，每个人找地方藏起自己的那个。事后想想他们也许需要多画些，因为鉴于他们对彼此的了解已经到了令人发指的地步，结果每个人都找到了另外一个。

Natasha最先在小甜饼盒子后面找到了Clint的紫蛋，她都几乎要放回去了，说真的，他还不如把它摆在餐桌正中间，Clint所有的一切都藏在小甜饼的盒子后面，当然，大部分时候是另一盒小甜饼。

而Clint在沙发底下被队长勒令封存两周的游戏机手柄盒子里摸出了雷神的黄蛋。说起这个封存令，是因为有一天Clint错过了和队长的对练，而当队长知道他迟到的原因是因为和Thor在客厅里打游戏打得昏天黑地之后，那后果真是太惨痛了。Clint宁愿去单挑一整个奇塔瑞的军队也不想再来一次。

Thor在一大堆各种色彩的酒杯里找到了博士的绿蛋。这挺不容易的，因为那颗绿蛋的个头真的和周围的葡萄酒杯非常相似，乍一看很难分辨出来。但Thor说他对绿色有着超乎寻常的识辨能力，所以从酒柜旁走过就一眼认了出来。没人知道这种能力是怎么回事，而当很久之后答案揭晓之后，也没人觉得奇怪。

而博士找到Natasha的蛋纯属偶然。在大家瞬间飞奔去各个匪夷所思的角落里找蛋的时候，他看着Natasha摊开的指甲油套盒，想着帮她收拾一下，结果那颗橙黄色的蛋就那样大落落地放在那儿。Bruce眨了眨眼睛，哦Nat，他笑着，老套的招数，但是好球。要不是老好人无意中瞥见了敞开的盒盖，不会有人敢去动Natasha的私人物品的。

而剩下的两颗彩蛋找起来更快了，考虑到它们的主人对对方的了解程度而言。

Steve把他的蓝蛋藏在了一个雕塑里。那是一件非常让人匪夷所思的雕塑，不用说是Tony搞回来的。

那是在他刚搬进大厦没多久，Tony偶然间得知Steve爱好艺术，于是当即去了最近的一个画廊的艺术展，想买点“艺术”的东西好让他们能有个开启话题的由头。那是个年轻的艺术家，他捧着这件东西介绍的时候冲Tony说了一大堆他听不懂的话，解构主义，结构主义，拉普拉斯决定论之类的。于是Tony买下了这个，管他是什么，看上去真是艺术得不得了，队长会喜欢的。 而这雕塑在复仇者间惨遭吐槽，Bruce试着开口了好几次却终于没能组织一个完整的答案，Clint说那看上去像是个正在呕吐的巨型牡蛎，Thor信誓旦旦地说这很有神域传说中一种非常凶猛的恶兽的影子，而Natasha八成在思索着该如何把这改造成杀人武器之类的。

而Tony看到Steve一言不发地坐在一边，心沉了下去。他不喜欢这个，尝试失败，他想着。无论他怎么试着向Steve靠近一点，似乎最后总会弄巧成拙。就像他好几次想要告诉Steve他儿时曾以他为偶像，却总会莫名其妙地以大声嘲讽他的古板老套而收尾，他甚至不知道为什么每次话题都会变成这样。这大概是Tony Stark身上的一种诅咒，越在乎的东西他越会搞得一团糟，一次又一次。他烦躁地将领带扯下来胡乱塞进口袋里，转身准备离开去工作间继续升级盔甲，这时Steve叫住了他。

“Tony，”Steve说，“我——我有点没看懂，你能提示一下这是个什么吗？”Steve转过脸问，他眉头微微皱起，看起来像是在认真思考着。

Tony一愣，尴尬地清了清喉咙——老天，他艺术知识的匮乏程度让他母亲都脸红——

“额…这个…这是……”他蹦出几个词后随即放弃了挣扎：“好吧，抱歉我也不知道这是个什么。我对艺术一窍不通，我买下这件东西的唯一原因是那个艺术家看上去绝望得要命。所以，抱歉，队长，我也不太明白。”

而我也绝望得要命，绝望到头脑一热就走进了一个我从没去过的地方，从一个我从没见过的人手里买了个天杀的谁知道是什么的东西。因为我蠢到想用这个来跟你搭话，想以此成为我们友谊的契机，而你如果愿意和我做朋友，没准儿你能愿意和我更进一步。听出我的愚蠢了吗，我买回来的东西你甚至都不认识，遑论感兴趣，而我竟然还幻想着以此得到我的此生挚爱。

他必须控制着自己好让自己别把这段话说出口，这绝对会吓坏Steve的，就算美国队长有着过人的胆识，这也绝对能让他落荒而逃。或者更可怕的，让他露出那种看见九头蛇余党的厌恶的表情。Tony觉得自己宁愿再回到阿富汗逃出来一次也不想要面对美国队长那样的眼神。

而Steve笑了，是那种轻松愉快的，被逗乐了的笑容，没有丝毫他害怕的厌恶的神色。他笑得头都向后仰去，“你竟然因为一个艺术家看上去绝望得要命就买下了他的东西？Tony，所有的艺术家看上去都绝望得要命。”

Steve重新看向他，蓝眼睛里的快乐闪着光。他微微睁大眼睛看着Tony等着他的回复，而Tony满脑子只有一个词——

“解构主义。”Tony突然说，把自己都吓了一跳。

Steve嘴咧得更大了，他看起来仿佛识破了Tony的小秘密一般。Tony的表情也许有些恼怒，更多的是困惑，于是Steve开始跟他讲起了各大艺术的流派和发展历程。他发现Tony对此一窍不通且几乎毫无兴趣并没有花太长时间，但那几乎是一切的开始。

“解构主义，对吧？”Tony得意洋洋地将队长蛋抛到空中，尽管到现在他在艺术领域依然几乎只会这一个概念也丝毫无损他的士气。红蓝白的盾牌旋转着划出一道相当好看的影子，然后稳稳地落在Tony的手心里。“我就知道你会放在这儿，你这个古板又老套的纯情小处男。”

关于处男的问题很快得到了反驳，Tony的金红色彩蛋被藏在了钢琴里。Steve面红耳赤地打开琴盖掏出和他的脸几乎一个颜色的蛋时Tony正坐在一边坏笑着，两腿暗示性地分开，伸手拉过Steve的另外一只手慢慢移向了自己的下腹，Steve差点一个趔趄摔了手里的蛋。

“Tony！”他小声警告着，紧紧捏了一下Tony不老实的手。被制住的人假模假样地惊叫了一声，明明知道他是在唬人，Steve仍然放松了些。他瞪着坐在琴凳上狡黠地坏笑的小胡子，脑子里挥之不去的都是他们在这里的第一次。老天那可真够激烈的，他们甚至没能撑到回房间，就在这儿，冒着被队友看到的风险。打住，Rogers。他咬着牙想着，现在还不是时候。等到了晚上，等他诱惑着Tony穿上那身白兔装，他要让他知道在公共场合挑逗他血气方刚的男朋友有什么样的下场。打住，Rogers，真的不能再往下想了。

身边拿着一红一蓝的两个彩蛋玩亲亲的人看着男友艰难地深呼吸着，笑得更加下流了。

 

找到彩蛋大概一共花了不到五分钟，当大家意识到胜负成败的决定性因素在于四散满地的糖果时，形势就真的开始失控了。Tony大声嚷嚷着“我再问一遍你他妈到底什么毛病？你是不是背着剪了个破洞的糖果袋满屋爬通风管道来着”和Clint厮打着在地板上扭作一团，而Clint毫不示弱地吼着“我他妈哪知道到最后我需要一颗一颗捡起来？罗宾汉，听见了吗，接下来三个月一定会看罗宾汉”之类的话。Thor在客厅正中间转起了他的锤子，试图利用旋风扫起地面上的一大片糖果。如果抛开乱飞的沙发靠垫不谈，单从那个小型的糖果龙卷风来看，他做得还不错。Bruce则坐在一边休息，看样子已经放弃了比赛。剧烈的运动会让他心率升高，而这一片混乱的时候最不需要的就是Hulk的加入了。Natasha——Natasha不在这里，但他们肯定她有着邪恶的秘密方法，一会儿就能搞出比他们加起来都多的糖果——没准儿比他们买的都多，但谁也不知道她是怎么做到的。

Steve也赶紧去找糖果，毕竟他是真的真的很想赢。Tony答应他如果他赢了会额外给“他的冠军”一个礼物。而Steve想着拿这个礼物换Tony再穿上兔子服的概率能有多高——保守估计不会太高，很有可能还会收获一个恼羞成怒的肘击，但绝对值得一试。

他在走廊转身的时候差点迎面撞上了Natasha，她手里拎着什么东西，见是他便往他怀里一摔。

“什么——”Steve下意识地接住之后发现是满满一大袋的糖果，绝对有总数的一大半了。他惊讶地抬起脸看着她，而她给了他一个洞悉一切的微笑：“你欠我一次大的。”

Steve脸红了，他摇摇头一边试图把糖果袋塞回Natasha手里，一边说着：“非常谢谢你，Nat，但这是作弊。我不能——”

“你如果不收下，我就告诉Clint他上次在钢琴盖上看到的东西不是谁不小心撒上去的酸奶。”她唰地一声吐出蛇信子，眼里满是揶揄。

Steve感觉一大股热血涌上了脸颊。

“我们——没有——你怎么——不是——”他结结巴巴地开口解释，却发现女特工笑得更邪恶了。

“原来还真是。”Natasha的表情清楚地写着Steve这辈子都被她捏在手心里了。Steve充满羞愧和绝望地瞪着她，不知道该说些什么。好在Natasha终于放过了他。

“好了，”她轻轻捶了一下Steve的手臂肌肉，“我大概能猜到你今年这么想过复活节到底是什么原因。我的意思是，深沉次的那个原因。快拿着，我们不用连着看三个月的罗宾汉，我已经满意了。”她说着最后冲Steve眨了眨眼，走向了客厅中央。

Steve愣在原地好一会儿终于跟着她走到了客厅，Tony和Clint打累了横七竖八地躺在地板上喘气，Thor看样子完整地扫荡了剩余的所有糖果，Natasha已经就着那堆吃了起来，Bruce甚至已经喝起了茶。

Steve清了清嗓子，将手里的糖果袋子放在桌上。

Clint瞪大了眼睛一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，不可置信地瞪着鼓鼓囊囊的袋子。而Tony喜滋滋地凑过来给了Steve一个吻。

“我的冠军。”他贴着他的嘴唇呢喃着，Steve红着脸搂紧了他的腰，用力加深这个吻，直到Tony开始感觉喘不上气。原谅他吧，他刚刚跟Clint结结实实地肉搏了一场呢。

“行了，胜负分出来了，”Bruce看了看表，脸上是幼儿园教师下班时的那种如释重负的表情，“该准备复活节晚餐了。”

“烤鸡？”Thor满怀期待地看着众人。

“不，外星伙伴，那是感恩节。”Clint试图悄悄将那大袋糖果偷渡到自己房间去，刚伸出手就被Natasha重重拍了一下。

“也没说复活节就不能吃烤鸡了，“Tony舔了舔嘴唇，渴望地说：”我也想吃烤鸡“

“好，我们吃烤鸡。”Steve依旧没有放手，他盯着被Tony无意识地舔得湿润的泛着水光的嘴唇，把他拉进了另一个吻里。


	4. Chapter 4

在Tony最隐秘的幻想里，他也从没想过这个——而他对这个人有过太多的幻想，所以这很能说明整件事情的疯狂程度了。

 

他和Steve刚走到孤儿院前面的草地上的时候就被一大群蜂拥而至的孩子们扑倒了。当然Steve只是趔趄了一下很快稳住了身子，而Tony则是字面意义上的被撞了个跟头。

“美国队长！美国队长！”孩子们尖叫着围住了穿着全套制服拿着盾牌的男人。

“嗨，你们好呀，很高兴见到你们。”Steve有点害羞地笑着，抚过孩子们的头顶，然后朝四仰八叉倒在地上的Tony伸出手。Tony嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着握了上去，几乎都没自己使劲，就被强壮的胳膊提溜了起来。

“真强壮。”Tony假模假式地抱怨着，整了整身上的衣服。拜托不要还没开始就弄脏了，Pepper真的会要他小命的。他记得原话是“我不管你在工作间里穿着什么跟五岁小孩在泥地里滚过似的衣服，拜托行行好照顾一下公司的形象吧。”还好，干爽的草地并没有给衣服沾上泥点，至少他能看到的地方是没有——

而Steve的手就这样无比自然地摸上了他的屁股。

在那可怕的一秒钟Tony僵在了原地，感受着那大而厚实的手掌隔着薄薄的一层毛绒布料传来的温度。他以为斯克鲁人入侵了，美国队长被九头蛇洗脑了，或者更糟糕的，Steve终于被他逼疯了。而Steve只是拍了拍他的臀部，像是帮他扫去灰尘一般，然后直起身子冲他露出灿烂的笑脸，好像他刚刚没有把手放在队友的屁股上造成他长达一分钟的心肌梗塞似的。

“All clean。”他朝Tony眨眨眼，然后转过身蹲下来，让孩子们把他团团围住，赞叹地抚摸他的制服和盾牌。

“你是谁？”Tony脚边一个声音问道。他从刚刚的恍惚中回过神来，低下头看到一个约莫五岁的金发碧眼的小姑娘，穿着鲜艳的漂亮小红裙，正一手扒住他的裤腿一手塞在嘴里吮吸着，大大的眼睛充满好奇地看着他。

Tony也蹲下了身子，伸手轻轻捏了捏面前长着可爱小雀斑的小鼻子：“我是——你猜猜我是谁？”

小姑娘把大拇指从嘴里拿出来，皱着小眉头思考了一会儿，眼睛里流露出期待的光芒：“你是大兔兔！”

“嘿姑娘！我是钢铁侠，可不是什么兔——”

而小姑娘瘪了瘪嘴，湛蓝色的眼睛里突然就涌上了泪水。

“你不是大兔兔吗？”她失望地低下了头，抽抽噎噎地说道：“老师说今天会有大兔兔来给表现好的小朋友送糖果的。我，我想要糖果，我一直都很听话的……”她努力眨巴着大眼睛，终于还是忍不住伤心地哭了起来。

Tony一瞬间被负罪感击中了，金发碧眼的漂亮小东西从来都是他的软肋。他手忙脚乱地想要安慰面前伤心的小姑娘，但苦于几乎没有任何和孩子打交道的经验，于是只能试着微微张开双臂，鼓励地看着她。小姑娘愣了一下，然后一头扎进了他的怀抱里，金色的小脑袋贴着他的脸。Tony紧紧地抱住她，伸出一只手来轻柔地梳理着她柔软的头发。

“你叫什么名字，我的小天使？”他笨拙地抚摸着女孩小小的后脑勺，感受到她的小身体在怀里轻轻颤抖着。

“Mary。”女孩把脸埋在他的脖颈里，细声细气地回答道。潮湿的触感让他觉得有些痒，他动了动脖子，女孩将他抱得更紧了。

“好的，Mary，甜心。别哭，别哭亲爱的。我就是老师说的那个大兔兔。我听说Mary就是最听话的小姑娘。喏，看看这是什么？”

他变戏法似的从肚子前面的小兜里掏出一个兔子形状的巧克力。兔子被金色的纸包着，脖子上系了根红色的丝带。

“你看，金色的兔兔，还穿着红色的小裙子，多漂亮呀。这就是你，Mary，复活节快乐。”他说着轻轻吻了吻小姑娘的发顶。

Mary从他怀里抬起头，看到了那个大大的巧克力兔，发出一声小小的惊呼。那惊喜的眼神让Tony的心整个柔软了下来，她伸手想拿过巧克力，却半途缩了回来，怯生生地看了Tony一眼。

Tony在她头顶落下另一个轻吻，微笑着用眼神鼓励她：“是给你的，小天使。”

“谢谢你！兔兔先生！”Mary终于笑开了，她欢呼着接过巧克力兔，却没有如Tony想的那样离开他的怀抱，而是放心地依靠在他的胸膛上，喜滋滋地将小兔翻来覆去地看着。末了又转过身搂紧了他的脖子，清脆如银铃一般的笑声在他耳边回响着。

Tony微微收紧了手臂，允许自己闭上眼感受Mary对他全然的喜欢。还好，他没有搞砸。Pepper的高跟鞋是一方面，另一方面，他不觉得自己承受得了孩子们清澈的眼睛对他投去的不信任的目光。他四岁会做电路板，十六岁会做机器人，但实在是不知道一个成年人要怎么和孩子相处，鉴于他孩童时期几乎都没有成年人给他做出这样的表率。上帝，他甚至都无法得知怎么和成年人相处。如果完美的道德标杆美国队长都几乎毫无理由地不喜欢你，那你就真的没救了，对吧？

他如果肯对自己诚实一点，他会说他想要这个，想要有人无条件地信任他，喜欢他。他知道Pepper爱他，Rhodey爱他，而不管他有没有勇气甚至把这个念头在脑海中形成，他知道Natasha也爱他，也许以一种诡异又奇怪的方式。但他依然觉得不安，Pepper和Natasha曾是他的秘书，一天的工作几乎都围着他，而Rhodey还得出于国家安全考虑时刻盯住他确保他不把自己的小命搞丢掉。所以对啊，他真的不太确定这些爱里有多纯粹的成分因为他是他。

而现在一个都不认识他的天使般可爱的孩子就充满信任地窝在他的怀里，因为他的礼物欢喜得小脸蛋涨得通红，好像他带来的并不只是一件普普通通的东西，而是什么不得了的天大的惊喜。也许这个孩子是个孤儿，但Tony感觉到这一瞬间，他内心的那个小小的孤独的孩子也得到了救赎。她喜欢我，Tony心里想着，她喜欢我因为我是我。他心口的地方像是被热水充盈一般温暖，他有点想哭。

 

Steve感受到胸腔里有什么很有分量的东西正在疯狂跳动着，呼之欲出。他卸下了盾牌交给那群孩子玩美国队长的游戏，转头想看看Tony怎么样的时候从未想过他会看到这样一副场景。

一个穿着红裙子的小姑娘倚靠在Tony的怀里，红润的脸蛋上还挂着点点泪痕，眼睛却是盛满笑意。而Tony充满喜爱地看着她，脸上也带着满足的笑容。下一秒小姑娘转身扑进Tony怀里，而Tony几乎在同时立刻抱住了她。一大一小两个人在阳光下的侧影美好得像一副画。Steve是个画家，但他发誓他从未见过如此美丽的画面。

小姑娘松开手开始和Tony说着什么，而Tony很有耐心地听着，全程认真地注视着她的眼睛，双手依然保护性地拢在她的身侧。这样温柔真诚的Tony几乎让Steve感到害羞到不敢看他。他们住在同一栋大楼里，是战友，Steve自认为也能算得上是朋友，但他从未见过Tony这样的一面。Tony总是——总是很Tony。他要不就在工作间里敲敲打打，和Jarvis聊天，嘴里说的永远都是Steve一个词都听不懂的话，要不就急匆匆地在厨房边倒咖啡边和Clint拌嘴，要不就穿着全套的西服被Pepper拖去参加各种会议和晚宴，偶尔在休息室里的时间却被Bruce霸占了去，聊的也都是科学实验一类Steve完全插不上话的话题。当然Tony也和他聊天，但不知道为什么话题总是能在一分钟之内失去控制。Steve总是很有挫败感。Tony爱开玩笑，而Steve在军营里待过，他能很快就听懂那些调笑的话语是什么意思，而那回回都让他脸红心跳，被心里那股欲望冲刷着身体。他不明白，明明在军营里听见觉得能一笑了之的话为什么从Tony的嘴里出来就让他有着这样堪称下流肮脏但却抑制不住的渴望。他的大脑叫嚣着，想要将面前洋洋得意的人就地正法，而他太害怕Tony能听见他。

他不是没有感觉到Tony对他的疏远，并不明显，毕竟Tony这么好，就算他能从他的眼神中看出他那不被接受的欲念，他也不会说出来。而Steve却越发地想要靠近他，整个身体都为之感到疼痛。有好几次他甚至需要捏紧拳头来抵抗将Tony拥入怀中的渴望，而每到这时Tony的眼神总会那么受伤，就好像Steve背叛了他。

Steve确实背叛了他，背叛了他努力经营的友情，满脑子想着的都是更进一步。

事情后来有了些许转机，Tony不知从哪弄来一个古怪的艺术品摆件放在客厅里。Steve十分好奇，便询问起来，而Tony结结巴巴地承认自己并不热衷艺术。Steve大着胆子顺着他的话头说了下去，两人这才仿佛回到了朋友关系，而不是同住一间大厦的尴尬陌生人。

Steve很知足，他不想再吓坏Tony了。而当Pepper询问他愿不愿意和Tony一起去参加Stark工业的慈善活动，他几乎想都没想就答应了。Pepper很开心，但她也很抱歉地说她需要Steve“看住”Tony，不要让他做一些出格的事情。Steve心里明白，Pepper全心全意地信任Tony，相信他不会故意搞砸，就只是，很多时候涉及到Tony Stark的事情总是会莫名地出差错，而Pepper希望能有人在他身边。Steve十分感激Pepper 的信任，也感激这次机会让他看到了如此柔软赤诚的Tony。

 

Steve从回忆里回过神来，Tony已经带着小姑娘和其他一些孩子做起了游戏。孩子们很喜欢这只柔软的大兔子，围成圈搂抱着他，亲昵地拿小脸小手蹭着他。而Tony满脸都是不可置信的小心翼翼，却又激动得脸颊都有些泛红，好像他才是拿到了大礼物的孩子。

他很快又被孩子们嬉笑着扑倒在地，孩子们像是提了什么要求，而Tony躺在地上耍起了赖皮。他被包在软绵绵的兔子衣服里，蜷缩着滚来滚去。有孩子扑到了他的肚子上挠他痒痒，Tony大笑着扭动起来，连连求饶。

Steve远远看着，整颗心都因为渴望而疼痛起来。他曾以为过去那个想要一个稳定家庭的男人已经被冻在了北大西洋深海底，他曾以为再次醒来他会想要不一样的东西。但天呐，他还是如此渴望一个家，就像渴望面前的这一切：阳光，草地，嬉戏的可爱孩童，还有Tony。

Tony。Tony。

 

Tony像是终于妥协了，他在几个男孩的卖力拉扯下坐了起来，任他们将他兔耳朵上沾着的草叶摘除干净，然后蹲起来，双手撑在身子前面的草地上，大大地叹了一口气。孩子们兴奋地尖叫着往后退开来，期待地看着他。

Tony往前蹦跶了一下。Steve睁大了眼睛——

而孩子们被这个动作激励起来，他们拍着手叫嚷着，笑着。于是Tony又蹦了起来，这次连着蹦跶了好几下，在孩子们围起来的地方画着圈圈。

Steve被怔在原地几乎动弹不得。Tony灵巧地在草地上孩子们中间蹦来跳去，白乎乎的一团，而孩子们正争相上去拥抱亲吻他。他撅起屁股往上蹬，然后落下，裤子后面毛绒绒的小尾巴一摆一摆的，和着头顶的耳朵一起。他偶尔转过脸来，兜帽里的笑脸灿烂得让Steve几乎都要失了明。而只是一瞬间他又转过脸去，只听得见他混在孩子们中的笑声。

蹦了一会儿他似乎是有些累了，于是大落落地坐下来，赖皮地往地上一躺。孩子们一拥而上躺在他身边，枕着他的手臂，腿，和肚皮。红裙子的小女孩窝在他身侧，被他搂抱过去拿胡子不停地蹭脸颊。小姑娘咯咯笑着坐起来，拿双手用力搓揉他的脸，Tony也不恼，只是用手轻轻包住小女孩的双手，得到了允许的小姑娘搓揉得更起劲了。

Tony，Steve痛苦地想着，几乎要被如此求而不得的梦境击倒。哦，Tony。

 

玩累了之后，老师过来领孩子们去午睡。孩子们依依不舍地从Tony身边爬起来，抓着他的手臂恳求着什么，似乎得到了保证之后才一步三回头地离开。而Tony依然躺在草地上，看起来像是睡着了。

Steve慢慢走过去，一步步靠近这个美好得不真实的场景。他走到Tony身边坐了下来，转过头看着他。

Tony的脸依然被包在兔子兜帽里，露出他健康的小麦色肌肤。Steve从来对人的外貌不甚关注，但他一直都知道Tony算是极好看的。他有着匀称的身体线条，紧实得恰到好处的肌肉，柔和的面部轮廓，鼻子优雅流畅得像是上天的艺术品。他的手上脸上都有很多细小的伤口，额角，眉骨上，脸颊上，下巴上，虎口上，指节上，大多都是器械所伤，而伤口愈合之前的样子总是不如现在这样让人心安。每当战斗结束，钢铁侠打开面甲，脱下手甲，总有些大片的骇人的血痕，有时甚至整张脸都是。而被问起时他总是不在意地摆摆手，说着这点小伤他自己就能搞定，然后一蹬斥力靴飞回去自己搞定。Steve不敢想被盔甲遮住的其他地方还有多少这样的伤，而Tony是不是仍然“自己搞定”。

“想什么呢？”突然响起的声音把Steve吓了一跳，他以为Tony睡着了。

“没——”当他看到Tony的眼睛时想说的一切都卡在了喉咙里。

那双焦糖色的漂亮的大眼睛正直直地看着他，Steve几乎要忘了他们上一次如此对视是什么时候的事情了，而他也几乎要忘了那双眸子里盛满的浓情蜜意是多么让人陶醉让人沉沦。

几乎。

而现在这一切猝不及防地撞了他个满怀。Tony看上去有点犯困，但看得出心情极好。他笑着看着俯视着他的美国队长，眼睛亮晶晶的，温润得像是不含杂质的琥珀。明明眼角都出现了笑纹，却显得不可思议的少年气。长长的眼睫扇动着，像是蝴蝶停在花瓣上一般。而那鲜红的柔软的嘴唇微微分开，嘴角以一个好看的弧度翘起，洁白的两排牙齿中间还能隐隐约约看到调皮滑动的舌尖。

Steve屏住了呼吸。

“Steve！” Tony伸手掐了一把Steve的鼻子，想拉回他走神的思绪，却不想被美国队长一把抓住了作乱的手。

Tony微微瞪大了眼睛，却也不恼，只是有些困惑地看着Steve。而Steve大着胆子攥紧了些，大拇指轻轻摩挲着，一点点擦过他手上的细小的伤口，带来一阵阵微量的战栗。

“你穿这个好可爱。”Steve突然说道。

Tony像是松了一口气般地笑了，他闭上眼睛，微微仰起头，还调整了一下姿势，却没有松开手，任由Steve继续抓着他。

“哦天呐，别提这个，求你了。我敢打赌Pepper要求你录像了，对吧？”

“没有。”Steve笑着回答。

“那Natasha？”

“也没有。”

“Clint？”

“……”

“别告诉我是Thor，我会心碎的。”

“Tony！”Steve半是好笑半是嫉妒地打断了他，“我保证，没人要我录像。不过我得说，我挺希望有人提醒我的。”

Tony假装气恼地皱起了眉头，伸出手指在Steve的手心挠了一下，而Steve躲避的时候顺势牵住了他，将他的四根指头牢牢握在手心里。

Tony还没来得及说话，Steve就躺了下来，那因为四倍代谢速度而体温高于常人的温热身躯紧贴着他。Tony张了张嘴，突然感到一阵倦意，他挣扎着想说些什么，或是把手从Steve暖融融的掌心里抽出来，但最后只是闭上眼睛睡了过去。

Steve听到身边均匀的呼吸声，转过头看着那张温和的带着笑意的脸庞，眼里是从未在超级士兵脸上出现过的柔情。一阵微风吹来，Tony似是畏寒，在睡梦中蜷缩起身子。于是Steve将他牵得更紧了些，用另一只手轻轻搭上他的腰把他搂进怀里，用自己的身体给他筑起一道挡风的围墙，也心满意足地睡了过去。


End file.
